Beyond the Reach
by DarkKnightShiva
Summary: Summary: In the final fight with Majin Buu Goku fails to complete the Super Spirit Bomb due to his injuries and passes the energy collected to a now fully healed Gohan. But due to being untrained on how to control the vast energy of the Super spirit bomb, a dimensional tear occurs taking him and Kid Buu to another dimension. summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: In the final fight with Majin Buu Goku fails to complete the Super Spirit Bomb due to his injuries and passes the energy collected to a now fully healed Gohan. But due to being untrained on how to control the vast energy of the Super spirit bomb, a dimensional tear occurs taking him and Kid Buu to another dimension. There Gohan contains the energy and launches it and successfully eradicates Kid Buu...and half of Metropolis along...

'Thoughts'

"Talking"

Chapter 1: The End

Broken and bruised, Earth's last hope was standing on Supreme Kai's planet with arms raised above.

'Just a little more...please...' Goku pushed on further, beyond his limits in his power depleted state.

'If I fail...No! I don't have the luxury to fail!' Goku shook the thought and concentrated. He could feel all the energy that was getting collected from the people on Earth...but also the feeling of dizziness. Goku started to sway back and forth.

'You better not sleep Kakarot!' The angry and desperate voice of the Saiyan prince was heard in Goku's head but it didn't do any good as Goku continued to lose control of his body.

At the Lookout they all heard Vegeta's voice as he distracted Kid Buu from Goku to allow the latter some window to charge up.

"Oh no! Goku's getting exhausted!" The panicked voice of Piccolo came from behind the rest of the Z-Fighters which caused them all to panic.

"What are we going to do if Goku fail?" Supreme Kai asked panicking at the thought of witnessing another slaughter by Majin Buu.

Krillin spoke up from his wife's and daughter's side"This is Goku we are talking about! He is a hard nut to crack! I am sure he will pull through this...right?" Krillin reassured the others although he was trying to reassure himself.

"I agree! Goku is the best!" Tien joined to calm the others as did Chiaotzu.

"I know Goku will be back!" Chi-Chi roared out enthusiastically followed by the others.

"Yeah! Since Dad can hold the freak enough so that Goku can finish it!" Trunks piped in.

"Yeah! Krillin's right! Daddy can beat this thing! Right Bro?" Goten tugged his elder brother's pant causing Gohan to look down and gave Goten a smile and was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by the voice of Vegeta.

'Kakarot is on his knees! He's losing it!' Vegeta for the first time cried out causing all the people in the Lookout to freeze in shock and fear. The optimism gone...

They heard Vegeta trying to raise Goku while getting pummeled by Buu. 'Kakarot you third class bala! You better get the hell up and fire that thing! We both have harpy mates and bratty offsprings to return to!'

Bulma was on her knees as fresh tears started to roll out from her eyes, Trunks upon seeing this went and hugged his mother. Goten seeing his mother in a similar state went and did the same.

Soon enough they could hear the grunts and curses of Vegeta who was unable to fight anymore 'K...kak...Kakarot... Get... U..up' Vegeta tried as he was on the ground, flat on his stomach with Buu stomping on his back with a bored look.

'Spiky man boring! No fun! Buu hit other spiky man sleeping.' They heard at the Lookout, clearly knowing who the other 'spiky man' Buu was talking about.

By now everyone was huddled together, everyone holding each other on the ground. Even 18 was there with the crying women while she held her daughter and husband close. The only exception for this were Piccolo, Dende, Kibito, Mr. Popo and Korrin.

But unknown to them a demi-saiyan in orange gi was standing a little away with clenched fists.

Yet again the feeling of powerlessness surged over Gohan as he watched his family cry. 'If only I were a little stronger...' The feeling of self hatred once again came over as he would have to watch his loved once die.

Father. The thought brought him to a realization that, his father never was there in his life as a constant support. Why is that? 'It's because I let him get killed all the time.'

Memories of the first encounter with Raditz where his father died for the first time came over. 'All because I stood in the way.'

His eyes drifted to Piccolo and the fight with Nappa came where Piccolo sacrificed for him and all he could do was launch one attack that didn't even hit the giant.

His eyes then drifted off to his mother. Although a bit forceful, she only wanted her son to have a happy future. 'And in return I destroyed hers...' The memory of Goku finally returning from space after an year only to be sick with a heart virus and then waking up only to train him. And in the end, due to his ignorance... Cell took away her husband. And now this.

Goten. His brothers name brought another set of memories. The seven years where the child never knew who his father was. Why? 'Because I killed our father!' And when Goku came back to life he promised himself that; not a single day will his litle brother live without his father.

'Pathetic! I can't even keep a promise to myself! Why am I such a pathetic bastard!' Rage was building up at an alarming rate in the Saiyan child as his eyes flicked between teal and dark.

Finally a decision was made 'No...too many times I let others sacrifice their lives for me...no more...'

"Ahhhhhh" The bottled self loathing, guilt, fear, and anger poured out and the sudden outburst caused everyone to look at the demi-saiyan in astonishment as Gohan from his base form jumped into his second ascension.

Supreme Kai took a step backward from the intense force came from the transformation.

"Gohan!" Piccolo's and the other's calling his name fell on deaf ears as Gohan continued to roar and power up.

The Lookout shook violently. Supreme Kai watched in amazement as Gohan's power drastically increased. 'Will he be...' Not getting his hopes up Supreme Kai continued to observe, to see how far will Gohan go.

Goten and Chi-Chi yelled out his name but didn't make any difference as Gohan continued. His eyes were pupil less due to the anger. Everyone watched once again, doubled over in shock as Gohan's muscles started to bulge and hair started to grow down to his lower back.

Gohan bent over a moment before raising to his full height with a roar. Everyone watched in complete awe at the figure standing in front of them. Gone was the emotional boy who cared about everyone and gone were the eyes that were the window to his pure soul. Now in his place stood a man who had cold teal eyes, who lacked eyebrows and lips in a tight line with a frown.

"Gohan?" Goten called between his sobs. For a moment everyone saw the sad smile that went over Gohan's features as he looked at Goten.

"Live on Goten..." The words were a whisper that everyone heard but didn't understand until Gohan disappeared.

"NOOO!" Chi-Chi exclaimed before fainting.

"Supreme Kai? What happened to Gohan?" Piccolo roared out at the Kai who slightly flinched but didn't turn away.

"He used Instantaneous Movement to teleport to Buu." Supreme Kai answered with shock.

"When did you teach him that?" Piccolo questioned raising Kai by his collor.

"I didn't! Honest! It might have been the transformation that jumped the abilities the old Kai gave him." Supreme Kai spoke as he dislodged from Piccolo's grip, the latter being satisfied by the answer only.

The Namekian didn't waste anymore time as he went over to the crowd. "Listen up! Gohan went to fight Buu!"

"What?"

"Impossible!"

"My baby!"

"Gohan!"

"Big bro!"

Cries erupted but Piccolo continued "We have to help him! Who all are coming with me?" Piccolo shouted out to which

"I will come!" Chi-Chi came forth followed by Goten and Trunks, Android 18, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu and Bulma.

"But how are we going to get there?" Yamcha asked the Namekian who turned to Supreme Kai.

"He's going to take us." Piccolo stated but Supreme Kai shook his head negatively.

Chi-Chi rushed forward to attack Supreme Kai but 18 and Bulma held her back. " Why you son of a bitch! My baby is there fighting that freak for you and you won't help..." Chi-Chi was pulled behind by the Ox King who gently hugged his daughter.

"Look Supreme Kai...we are not asking you to fight along us although it will be appreciated if you did...all we want is for you to take us to the planet. Please!" Surprisingly it was 18 and she didn't have an ounce of sarcasm in his voice.

"You don't have the right to order-" Kibito was silenced by Supreme Kai raising his arm.

"It is not that I do not wish to help... It is because we will only get in his way." Supreme Kai spoke solemnly.

"What? He needs all help that he can get!" Piccolo lost his cool as he yelled at Supreme Kai much to Kibito's displeasure.

"You are mistaken... Gohan's transformation is based on his emotions unlike Goku's. The ki it emitted was something far more stronger than Goku's transfrmation...though Buu still stand atop... All we can do is stay out of the way and hope..."

"What if Gohan exhaust himself like daddy?" Goten questioned.

"Let's...not think of a situation like that..." Yet again the Supreme Kai bowed his head in shame of not being powerful even though he is an entity.

Meanwhile right after Gohan left in the Kai planet...

Kid Buu finally got really bored with Vegeta and decided to follow what he said before. But not before finishing of his plaything on the ground. Buu kicked Vegeta over to his back and placed his right foot on the Saiyan Prince's chest and started stomping slowly, but that was enough for Vegeta to cough out blood.

When Majin Buu stopped stomping him and slowly raised his fingerless arm in his direction, Vegeta knew "Bul..Bulma...if...yo..you can..hear..t..this.. I am sorry for the way ahhh treated..y..yo..you and o..o..our son..Trunks! I am sorry! I...I.." Gone was the prideful voice. In its place was a shaky weak voice...full of regret. A tear rolled out as he closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable.

Back at the Lookout, Bulma was in tears as she hugged her son after hearing her husband's voice. The others useless after they heard Vegeta's voice, all they could only look at her with sympathy.

Suddenly a golden light appeared out of nowhere, next to the group. Out came the short being known as Baba on her newly made crystal ball.

Upon seeing the witch, Bulma ran over and caught the small old woman's shoulder and pleaded with a tear stricken face "Please Baba! Show me Vegeta!"

Everyones heart went out to the younger woman as she begged, the genius scientist Bulma Briefs begged. The lavender haired woman didn't care about any of that.

"Please Baba show us our husbands!" Chi-Chi too went on her knees in front of the old woman.

Everyone waited for a few seconds which seemed like eternity to the group. But when the answer came in the form of a shake... they felt eternity was better.

Boiling with rage Piccolo questioned "Why not?"

"To see in the world of Kai's...I need the permission of the Supreme Ka-" Baba was cut off by a voice from the side.

"Granted! Now show us!"

Baba was was dumbstruck to see a small purple alien being the cause of her interruption. Although she didn't care about launching a fit at the Supreme Kai, she knew this was not the time. So she got off of the ball and placed her hands on it while chanting the spells needed.

It took about a minute but everyone expected one thing. They were going to see the corpse of the two Saiyans... but what they didn't expect was; instead of the short pink evil being, there stood a tall lean figure with golden spikes that reached till his back.

And the second thing that they didn't expect was the words came from his mouth.

'Awe... Vegeta you big lug...I always knew, under that spiky haired evilness and the armor was a squishy muffin...' The voice cooed.

Everyone was stunned at the Lookout, there stood, tall and proud, the transformed Gohan who was momentarily forgotten and when Baba changed the scene, they saw Majin Buu lying motionless on a crater a mile away.

"Yeah! Big Bro's there! See Trunks! He saved Mr. Vegeta! He's gonna beat Buu up!" Goten exclaimed happily.

"Go Gohan!" Trunks wiped his tears off and he too jumped up in happiness.

"Gohan..." Chi-Chi started sobbing again after seeing her son, yet again in a battle field.

Bulma passed out due to relief and everyone else started getting some hope...except two, who did not want to get theirs up; Supreme Kai and Kibito as they nervously waited to see what will happen next.

Back at Planet Kai Vegeta's eyes shot open in shock. The voice didn't belong to Majin Buu, it was familiar but he couldn't place it...that was until he focused on the figure looking down at him and mocking him.

"Kak...Ka..Kakarot?" Vegeta's cracked voice asked.

"On great! Now you too have confused yourself between me and dad! Anyway hold on! I will end this..." Gohan spoke, trying to lighten the injured warrior before standing up with an emotionless expression and looking in the direction he sent Buu and soon enough he saw a pink object flying towards him at high speed.

Buu landed few yards away and gave a maniacal laughter "Her Her Hi Hi Buu destroy new Spike hair!" With that Buu launched himself at Gohan in a pink blur.

Gohan didn't wait anymore as he met Buu's fist halfway across. The resulting wave of fist on fist collision made a huge crater, but it didn't stop there as blows were exchanged at an alarming rate with neither of the two fighters showing any signs of damage or tiredness. Majin Buu was running on the vast energy that he possessed...but Gohan was running purely on rage. Controlled rage.

Back at the look out, every one was looking at the ball bewilderment at the fight taking place. Never in a million years did anyone think Gohan will be able to do what he was doing right now after his seven years of absence in training, sure the Old Kai gave him power, but this was beyond what someone could bestow upon. Most of the people were cheering now as they saw Gohan go toe to toe with Majin Buu.

Hours seemed to pass as Vegeta was on his elbows as he looked at the explosions that were making the planet tremble. He then glanced back at Goku, who was on the same position he was before, and started to crawl towards latter.

After a good twenty minutes of crawl, Vegeta was next to Goku "Kakarot you idiot! Wake up!" And gave him a slap with the reminder of his strength but no reactions came as Goku sat there still.

"Kakarot! Weak moron! Wake up!" Still no response.

Vegeta decided to give one more shot "If you don't finish that bomb your son is going to die fighting that freak!" Vegeta yelled out the last part and fell unconscious next to Goku.

However..this got his attention. "My son..." Goku murmured out as suddenly his eyes shot open.

"Oh no Gohan! What is he doing here! He's going to-"

'Goku! You are awake! Quickly! You have to complete the Super Spirit Bomb!' Supreme Kai yelled in his head.

"B...Buu..but Gohan?" He muttered.

'He will be fine Goku. He is now near equal in strength with Majin Buu...but he won't last much more...its already been hours! Your only chance is to finish this quickly!' Supreme Kai spoke.

"But Supreme Kai... I don't have enough energy to stand...let alone do this..." Goku was right as Supreme Kai could feel Goku once again slipping into unconscious. Supreme Kai then turned towards the fight... he thought quickly and an idea popped up.

'Goku? The bomb is still above you right?'

"Yeah..." Goku confirmed weakly

'Then I have a plan! Wait for my signal!'

With Buu and Gohan things were on the same level as Gohan would blast Buu to oblivion but he reforms and counters the Saiyan. But Gohan knew...even with this power he is still unable to go on forever...and he knew and took every chance to kill Buu but none of those worked.

'Gohan! Hear me! I am the Supreme Kai. You have to finish this quickly!'

"What do you think I am doing then?" Gohan asked sarcastically at which Buu got a confused look which Gohan took advantage and pulled off a roundhouse kick and flew the pink creature away.

'Gohan! The only chance we have is the Super Spirit Bomb which your father made.'

"Then why hasn't he launched it yet?" The emotional swing caused by the transformation asked annoyed.

'He doesn't have much strength!' By now Buu was back with full power causing Gohan to back away.

"Then what do you suggest?" Somewhat regaining control over his emotions Gohan asked.

'You have to do it...but...' Supreme Kai suggested but didn't complete it.

"But what?" Gohan asked still focused on the fight he was in.

'Someone who hasn't been trained to harness external energy..when they use it at this level... the outcome will be unknown... But whatever your thinking, you better think fast. If Goku renders unconscious...then its all over...' Supreme Kai's voice was solemn and Gohan knew there was no other way.

Now Gohan was fighting two battles...but at the faces that appeared which belonged to Goten and his mother. He knew what he had to do. 'This is my chance..to make up for those years of pain I caused every one.'

Within the next second Supreme Kai's voice reentered his head. "Have you decided Gohan? We don't have much time.'

A few seconds only the sounds of battle could be heard before a smirk came over Gohan's face that caused Majin Buu to once again let his guard down and that was all Gohan needed as he said "Are you kidding me? This was the moment I waited for!" Gohan delivered a blow to Buu's stomach which caused him to bent over and fly into the air.

Gohan didn't waste anymore time as he brought his hands to the side.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAA! The wave took Majin Buu to a considerable distance which will give Gohan a window.

'Quickly! Fly over to Goku!' Supreme Kai said but was surprised when Gohan used Instantaneous Movement but didn't pry as he knew this was not the time.

Upon reaching, Gohan kneeled on one knee and held his barely conscious father. "Dad! It's me...Gohan!"

Goku slowly opened his eyes and smiled. "Gohan? Ar we both dead?"

Gohan sweat dropped but didn't push it. "You have to do what Supreme Kai is going to tell you okay?" his father nodded.

Gohan knew telling Goku about what will happen won't be good so he played it safe 'Goku...hold Gohan's hands and let all the energy you harnessed to Gohan! We don't have much time! Buu is already reforming.

Goku ignored his instincts that screamed not to do it but believing Supreme Kai he did so without knowing the result. The pure white energy surged into Gohan at constant pace.

'Wow...this power... Its overwhelming... But I can't toy around anymore... I won't make another Cell games.' Then he looked at his father who was now unconscious and sleeping like a baby. He kissed his father's forehead and walked towards the direction Buu was.

But when he walked the energy started to overwhelm him...

'Gohan its too much! You have to dispose the energy or you will be vaporized along with your soul!' Supreme Kai exclaimed realizing his mistake.

"What will happen to me?" Gohan asked coolly.

'It's like a bomb-' Supreme Kai was cut off of explaining by Gohan's question

"Is it enough to take Buu with me?"

'You don't understand! Your soul-'

"Is. It. Enough?"

Supreme Kai answered "Yes..."

Gohan looked behind to where his father and Vegeta laid unconscious. Then the image of his family and friends came. "This is a chance I have to take!" With that he walked towards where Buu was, savoring the last moments of his life.

"Sleep, my father. For the dawn is still dark..." Tears started to fall down at the happy memories that he enjoyed.

"Sleep, my mother. For it is my duty to protect..."

"Sleep, my brother and let your dreams be sweet..."

"Sleep, my friends. For it was an honor fighting along with you..."

"Sleep my loved ones for I will be awake and won't allow danger to come to you..."

"But please remember me..."

Buu was flying in his direction with a scowl on his sadistic features which caused Gohan to smirk before teleporting right in front of Buu and locking him in a bear hug and flying towards the sky at top speed.

Buu thrashed back and forth but Gohan held on as he crossed the stratosphere and left the planet's atmosphere and entered space.

As Gohan saw he had taken Buu far away from the planet, he closed his eyes and a smile came over even when Buu was still struggling in his hug. He could feel the energy getting unstable inside his body. 'This is it...goodbye everyone...'

Minutes passed and he was having the side effects of holding breath but Buu was still struggling. The strange thing was he was feeling the power stabilize iside him. 'That's... I'm..impossible!" He could feel himself getting weaker due to the lack of oxygen but Buu was in the same strength.

That's when Buu succeeded in getting off. With a knee to Gohan's stomach, the later was forced to release the air and take in another...'Wait... I can breath?' Gohan's eyes widened as he saw white clouds and blue sky.

"NO NO NO!" He screamed when he saw Buu smirking at him.

'I can't let him' the rage once again fueled him but this time it was backed up by the enormous energy he acquired from the people on Earth. And once again teleporting in front of Buu and kicked him down, toward the Earth and raised his arms above his head and in a matter of seconds. The same ball of white energy formed above his head.

When Buu finally balanced himself, his eyes widened at the sight of Gohan launching the huge ball of energy.

After he launched Gohan let out a breath as Buu wasn't dodge it. 'Its over...' Gohan thought with a smile. Just when he was about to turn back, the Super Spirit Bomb started to get pushed back and Majin Buu's ki started to fluctuate rapidly.

Behind the Super Spirit Bomb, Buu was pushing it back.

"I won't let you Buu!" Gohan roared before bringing his hands to the side. The Spirit bomb was making its way back rapidly.

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me...

"HA!" with that, Gohan unleashed all the energy in one go and push the Super Spirit Bomb back onto Buu. The majority of the blast took out Buu and destroyed him atomically. But a minute part escaped towards Earth without Gohan Noticing it.

...

Metropolis.

Lois Lane was on her way out of Daily Planet, her facial features was that of an annoyed lioness. 'I can't believe he didn't show up yesterday!'

The reason was because Super...

"Ahhh!" Screams erupted as everyone rushed outside

"Everybody outside! It's an Earthquake!"

Soon enough, everyone was out side. After an hour or so the big screen attached to the large buildings came to life showing the footage of Hiroshima and Nagasaki after they were bombed.

"Dude! Why the hell are the showing Japs?" A teenager asked his friend who shook his head.

Then on the side of the screen, the lady that reads the news came "This is the live footage of what happened to the South of Metropolis and seven mile perimeter outside the city. Due to the use of an extremely powerful weapon not much human remains were recovered...

...the Justice League has taken the culprit in. And the latest report says he will be questioned and presented to the Supreme Court of the United States in Washington DC on Monday, August 4th 2010. The media and people hope that the terrorist be hanged for his crimes..."

###########

Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Racist? Yep! The teenager was a racist. But I am not! I am not even a Western guy. The opposite actually.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. And as most reviews said, Mystic Gohan is powerful than ssj's. (Except the two that were at each others neck)

And another thing is Gohan's base form has been changed to Mystic Gohan at his peak.

If you want to find out why I did it...you have to read. And I have a good explanation too.

And one more thing! I changed some dates and added new. Like Supreme Kai was born about five million years before age and grand supreme Kai died five million years before age. The change is the time Majin Buu attacked.

Now on with the story! And Majin Buu is stronger than Vegito in this fic because he developed the ability to grow stronger after every attack. Like the Saiyan DNA when he absorbed the Saiyans before. Besides... This is a fiction! Don't forget that!

To the guest reviewers... Buu isn't a main character...and won't be shown until I decide ... The pink small guy that is...

Thanks for boosting my ego though ;)

Chapter 2: Aftermath

"I..I..can't believe it! Gohan did it! He's really gone! Majin Buu is gone! And Goku and Vegeta is alive!" Supreme Kai, one of the Prime dieties in the universe was jumping up and down with his servant Kibito. The Z-Fighters and their families who was watching this sweat dropped at the Kai's antics but within a second they also started to celebrate while Kibito quickly teleported.

"They did it! Goku and Vegeta did it!" Krillin yelled out as he swung his daughter around and kissed 18 who slapped Master Roshi who oh so accidentally fell with his face on 18's butt.

"Yeah! " Trunks and Goten yelled out as they started to dance around with the others.

"No! This is the fifth time my crystal ball is breaking! You lot will pay for this! And I need a good amount too!" Baba complained angrily as the others laughed at the old woman complained on trivial matters. Sadly though, after that view off Gohan saving Vegeta.

"What was Gohan thinking?" Krillin suddenly asked annoyed which caused everyone to stop celebrating and turn around to face the ex-monk.

"Why do you say that?" Android 18 asked, mildly interested because of Krillin's question.

"I mean he became a new Super Saiyan and all ...but it was a level even Goku had a hard time to control and nearly killed himself in doing so. Goku probably had to save him too. That kid always gets in their way...he has to stop doing that." After Krillin said this most of them had to agree and among this group was Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Sadly due to their immense fate in Goku, they forgot about him being nearly unconscious and the damaged crystal ball didn't do better.

"I can't believe that boy! He worried for no reason! He could have been absorbed! Ohhh when I see him I will make sure he won't have time for anything but to look into a book!" Everyone but the Kai felt pity for Gohan for what Chi-Chi was planning to do.

"Maybe Gohan shouldn't have been so reckless..." Bulma stated softly which earned a set of nods.

Piccolo couldn't take it any more, hearing about Gohan like this from his own friends...and mother "His recklessness saved your goddamn husband!" He roared out making his presence known. Only a few shared his view. And all had good reasons.

Piccolo for one knows Gohan's true potential is seemingly limitless and also during the long run he has considered Gohan more than a friend and powerful ally to a son.

The second one was the blond haired 18. She had a look of disgust on her face at what her husband said. She for one only knew Gohan as her savior even though she would never say it out loud and besides that she believed in him. And with that she bonked Krillin on the head earning a complain.

"Yeah! Mr. Piccolo is right! Gohan is the best!" Trunks yelled out with tears, which was very unusual for the boy who always had a laid back attitude and only considered his father to be the ultimate fighter.

Goten quickly jumped in to support Hi brother "Yeah! Big brother deserves a bottle for his robbery! " this caused Trunks to face palm and everyone to sweat drop.

"Its medal for bravery Goten!" Trunks quickly corrected to which Gohan looked down in sadness 'I couldn't even place a sentence properly for bro...'

Before anyone else could say anything else, a golden light appeared and it revealed Kibito holding an unconscious Goku on one arm and an equally knocked out Vegeta swung over his shoulder. He gently laid them on the floor and turned to his master and nodded before speaking. "I have healed them completely but they still need to rest. It will be wise to not distur-" Kibito was pushed of by two eager women and a pile of the unconscious men's friends.

Supreme Kai after realizing he will have to explain to everyone why Gohan is not with them, so he silently excused himself from the celebrations and walked into Dende's office, Kibito also quickly composed himself and followed his master.

After entering the office Kibito closed the door behind him and looked at the Supreme Kai in with his impassive face

"Did you do as I requested?" Supreme Kai asked to which Kibito spoke with a nod " I have made sure they will be sleeping for a while."

Then everything became silent before Kibito spoke, breaking the silence

"Sir. If I may be so bold. What are you going to do about Gohan?"

Supreme Kai sighed and sat down on the chair. "I don't know Kibito... I don't know..."

Kibito for his part remained as still as possible. 'I have never seen the Master so weak...OH No!' Kibito for a moment forgot about the fact that Supreme Kai can hear the thoughts and upon remembering this...he was on his knees.

"Forgive me master! I-" Kibito was cut off by the raise of Supreme Kai's arm.

"It doesn't matter Kibito...and in a sense I am very weak..." Supreme Kai spoke as he sunk more into the cushion.

Kibito tried panicking "No master! You are a deity! You could-"

"I couldn't stop Majin Buu nor am I strong enough to oppose a stronger beings similar to Saiyans... And the Kai's should have already accepted that when our armies were laid waste by that one Saiyan...you do remember the battle..no...the war we fought with him?" His eyes were staring into the memory which traced a path of blood and destruction.

"But that war was won by us! We saved the universe!" Kibito exclaimed.

"Yes...but not by us...it may have been luck..." Supreme Kai spoke dejectedly

Kibito looked at him and bowed his head but quickly raised it and asked "Master! That presence..when he transformed into that...his ki felt out of place... Everything except his physical self was different. It was as if ...he changed in more than just in appearance.." His voice held a slight bit of fear from the memory he was thinking.

Before the Supreme Kai spoke, he looked over to the door and said "You can come in Dende. No need to hide. This is your office after all." As on cue Dende entered with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry...still new to this." Dende explained lamely which caused Supreme Kai to smile, understanding how hard is to do work like these in the first few centuries.

Kibito, who usually would have already barged about disrespecting the Supreme Kai, stood silently. This was due to two reasons; one was because Dende was among the few who gave the Supreme Kai and his servant the respect they deserved, second and probably the primary reason was because of the situation.

"Have a seat Dende. This is a going to be a private conversation...so I am converting the room to a time chamber." Supreme Kai spoke in a serious tune which immediately turned the expression on Dende's face into a tensed one but nodded.

With a flick of Supreme Kai's finger...nothing changed except for a small hour glass with about half its sand grains gone.

There was a moment of awkwardness for Dende, after all...sitting in a room with a God and his servant isn't something that happens every now and then...

"I presume you heard the first part?" Supreme Kai broke the silence but Dende only nodded in affirmation.

"There was a war that happened in our history... It was one that I took part in..." Supreme Kai began and Dende paid close attention, not wanting to miss anything and Kibito stood next to Supreme Kai with the same impassive face.

"It was about five million years ago...when I stepped into the role of the Eastern Supreme Kai. At that time the universe were under the stewardship of the Grand Supreme Kai and four Supreme Kais including me.

With the Grand Supreme Kai to lead us, the universe prospered. Yes there was destruction..but the balance was perfect. And we proclaimed ourselves as the Almighty...minus the Grand Supreme Kai. He was worried of a prophecy...

_**A beast who knows no bound for destruction, born from the ground but will bring the sky to the ground. When it is born ... Then come the end time**_...

And of course, we four ignored it..." Dende saw the remorseful look that was submerged in regret.

After a thick moment of silence Dende asked "So...did it happen?"

"There was a planet on tthe Northern Supreme Kai's domain. One which was avoided by all of us even though we knew many legends of the planet... And when I say legends... Really really old legends... Some dates back to the time when the first Kaiju tree was nothing but a sapling.

So, naturally we ignored it... Just like mankind does to their history; if they don't see with their eyes then the ting doesn't exist... Except Grand Supreme Kai who believed legends were created from the truth and prophecies were the enforcement of truth." once again Supreme Kai let out a sigh while Dende maintained a calm expression.

"In our planet...once there were more than eight thousand Kais... And a billion Sureme guardians. And then it happened...never in our million years did we thought or had a dream of the Supreme Guardians failing...much less getting wiped out to half by nothing more than a few days...that too because it wanted to enjoy and admire his work. When the nes reached our ears...it was already too late as the creature destroyed all but one galaxy in the Northern quadrant... and by the time we reached there, the Northern Supreme Kai was on his last legs...

"We were horrified... a part of the universe was near annihilation... But the Grand Supreme Kai gave us hope when he started to fight the beast and we joined the fray too...but it wasn't enough! He defeated us and said that he was just toying with us for the past few days...and just when he was going to kill us with a beam... The Grand Supreme Kai sumoned the most powerful spirit bomb in a snap and also sacrificed half of his soul to defeat the beast. But the beast didn't die so easily...

He started pushing the beam back...so the remaining Kais and Guardians joined their ki's to one and helped Grand Supreme Kai to push it back. And we did! But the creature's ki fluctuated rapidly... and just when we thought... It was the end...it disappeared! Completely. Not even a trace...just like Gohan and Buu..." Supreme Kai added the last part as silently as possible but the Namekian heard it clearly and stood up in shock.

"What!" Just as Dende yelled out, all the sand were over and the glass disappeared indicating that the time table returned to normal in the room. And to prove that, in the next few moments, Piccolo came in rudely.

"Why did you yell? " he asked Dende annoyed and then turned to Supreme Kai "And where is Gohan?" Supreme Kai sighed and massaged his forehead and stood up.

"Why don't you go through Dende's head for a bit?" Supreme Kai said as he faced Piccolo, the latter turning to Dende with a confused face but became alerted when he saw tears steaming down.

"What is it Dende?" Piccolo asked carefully.

"H..he.i..i..is gone!"

Piccolo reached over and placed his palm on Dende's head and went through the young Namekian's head.

It took a few minutes for the ex-god to understand...but he did. And he lunged at the Supreme Kai and caught the God by his collor and lifted him to Piccolo's eye level. "You better bring him back to us...or else... I won't care that you are a God... I will kill you..." Piccolo threatened in a low voice but Supreme Kai shook his head solemnly.

"I can't... Even if I gave my own life...he seized to exist...although Majin Buu's soul was retrieved... Gohan's... Simply sized to exist..." Supreme Kai stated softly.

Piccolo dropped the Kai and stumbled back with wide eyes, he couldn't breath. 'Gohan...is gone?...'

"Why did you?" Piccolo asked while breathing hard

Supreme Kai looked down and answered "It was his choice... He wanted to compensate for all the failures he caused everyone... He wanted everyone to remember him..."

Half an hour passed, Goku and Vegeta were still unconscious and had an eager crowd around them. No matter what they tried, Kibito came out of Dende's office and simply stared at the scene in pity. Before blinking his eyes twice and going back inside.

Chi-Chi and Bulma was sitting right next to their husbands respectively. They being the ones that talked to them first while everyone else waited a little away. Except three people, everyone else forgot about Gohan completely and waited excitedly for Goku to wake up.

Chi-Chi and Bulma were staring out when a low groan and a grunt were heard. Their heads whipped down to see their husbands waking up.

"Noon...oodles!" Goku groaned out as he slowly opened his eyes only to be smothered by kisses on his face

"Bah woman! How dare you place that flesh on my lippppp mmmm" Vegeta's mouth was sealed by a searing kiss from Bulma.

The others ran towards their hero and bent down while Vegeta jumped up only to be tackled by Trunks while Goten being new to having a father stood next to his mother.

Goku tried putting the words in the right order"Who...wha..where am I?" Finally formed his sentence finally

"You did it Goku!" Krillin yelled out followed by Yamcha, Master Roshi, Oolong and the rest.

But Goku still maintained his confused look "Did what?" Every one laughed at his memory before Bulma, who still had her husband in a forceful hug spoke out

"You killed Majin-" she couldn't finish as Goku jumped i-Chi crash into Bulma and a very annoyed Vegeta.

With a horror stricken face Goku yelled "Oh no! Gohan! Vegeta! We have to help him!"

"Shut it Kakarot! Your halfbreed son took Majin Buu with him to the other dimension." Vegeta said with annoyance in his voice for allowing another to take his glory.

"WHAT!" Everyone present shouted out.

A proud grin came over the Saiyan Prince's face "Even though he was just half, he went down like a true Saiyan warrior." 'Now I have to surpass not only Kakarot! But his halfbreed brat too! Why is my life like this. I deserve better! Aftr all I am the Prince-" Vegeta was cut off as some one grabbed him and looked menacingly. Surprisingly it wasn't Kakarot's harpy, it was Kakarot himself.

His face held a dark look as he spoke "Where is my son, Vegeta?"

Vegeta wasn't one to be intimidated. "Why Kakarot? Didn't you hear your sons voice and the Supreme Kai's suggestion?" Vegeta spoke with a knowing smirk. Goku dropped Vegeta and stumbled back at the smirk.

'Why is he looking at me like that?.' As if hearing Goku's thoughts Vegeta spoke.

"Not you! You third class idiot. I am pretty sure the Supreme Kai would love to explain why your son died in that planet."

Supreme Kai's eyes shot open in Dende's office so did the others. 'How...' Upon reading Vegeta's mind he found out why. In the midst of the Battle Supreme Kai didn't care about Vegeta being conscious and now.

BANG! CRASH!

The door slammed opened and upon hitting the wall it turned to splinters. In came an angry mother who was followed by two tearing up children and a confused but angry husband.

Vegeta and Bulma also joined the fray and with one side glance from Vegeta the others stopped in their track and left the conversation in the Saiyan family's hands.

"WHERE IS MY SON YOU PURPLE PIECE OF SHIT!" Chi-Chi lunged at the God but Goku was smart enough to stop her.

"Chi-Chi. I am not telling you to calm down. But let Supreme Kai explain first." Goku then glared at the God in a motion to start talking. Kibito kept silent, after all, who was he to jump in between Gods and Titans?

"Indeed..." Supreme Kai started going through the first part which gained Vegeta's undivided attention whereas Chi-Chi and Bulma were getting frustrated until the end part came.

"...just like Gohan and Buu..."

"What!"

"You prick!"

"That power..."

"Noon!"

Everyone had different reactions except Goku, Namekians and the Kais who remained still.

Finding his voice Goku asked weakly " C..c..can't we wish him back?"

Supreme Kai shook his head again sadly.

"Gohan didn't simply die...he was erased."

"Why? He was killed by the Spirit bomb wasn't he?" Vegeta's blunt question earned a smack from Bulma and the two started bickering on 'this not being that situation'.

"I wish it was...but the bomb didn't work...it was his own power..."

Before anyone could retort Vegeta jumped in "That's impossible! Saiyans may be injured severely by their new power, but it will never kill him."

"He wasn't injured in the slightest bit and he may even have finished off Buu with out any external help now that I realized... It was Nature that did this to him. She couldn't balance the system... So she eliminated him..."

"Where is that bitch! I will kill her with my bare hands for taking my baby away! But first i will kill you!" Chi-Chi roared and lunged at the God, Goku was unable to stop his wife but found he didn't have to as his wife froze in mid air.

Immediately knowing who it was Goku turned menacingly to Supreme Kai "What did you do..." Goku trailed off as he saw the Supreme Kai and Kibito were facing towards the side and..."..why are you on your knees?" Goku asked confused with the other occupants who were presented. This was very unusual as no God ever bowed in history unless to a superior one...

And the answer came in the form of a golden light that illuminated the form of a busty woman who was standing in front of Supreme Kai and Kibito.

"It may be because of me, Son Goku." The voice was melodious as the golden light faded and a woman who was near naked except for the vines and the two leaves that barely covered each breast and the very short skirt that were also made of leaves. She had two green bracelets with red rubies attached to the center. She wore no footwear but neither was she touching the ground.

And her long raven locks were decorated with lilies. She looked down upon the kneeling God and his servant "You may rise Supreme Kai. You too Kibito." She spoke in a friendly voice, regardless of the situation.

"My lady. I am sorry for my failure." Supreme Kai blurted out immediately

"What is this, some kind of strip club?" Vegeta rudely piped in which earned an amused smile from the new arrival.

"Forgive my rudeness. My name is Esencia...I am Nature." Esencia's spoke serenely at the Earth's protectors who had curious looks except for Vegeta who had a bored look.

It became very silent for a moment...before...

"You bitch! Give me back my son!" Chi-Chi was about to jump but was held by Goku in a firm hug.

"I am sorry for what you lost. But there are somethings that are beyond even my power to intervene. Such as yourselves."

"Then why didn't I eliminate you?" Esencia asked the unspoken question which earned narrow glares and nods

"Because, even if one of you killed me, which I am sure you want, the universe will continue to exist even if it may be in a catastrophic way...but that is not important, what is important is that, the system won't be affected by your power no matter how high they are...they will never reach a level where it will disrupt the working of _**this**_ universe...

But Gohan was an exception..."

"What's so different about the brat?" Vegeta asked annoyed which caused Esencia to smile sadly and look over to Supreme Kai, who bowed and turned towards towards the Z-Fighters and spoke

"In the part of my history, the beast that destroyed most of our people and army was a Saiyan... The Legendary Super Saiyan...and after the defeat of Brolly...the next in line was awakened..."

Startled gasp was heard throughout the room. The Namekians had their mouth hung open while the humans had a confused face, clearly not understanding.

The Demi-saiyans not understanding who Brolly was, stood confused but Vegeta yelled out

"Impossible! This is not fair! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! I should be the strongest! Not some scrawny brat born to a third class idiot!" Th women ignored Vegeta and listened to the Supreme Kai as he narrated the story.

Goku was having a conflicted expression as he thought back to the time when they fought the Monstrous Saiyan...and replaced the image to Gohan...

After Supreme Kai's tale was over Bulma, Chi-Chi and the kids were silent.

"Wow Trunks! Your Feature self is cool!" Goten broke the silence

"Future Goten, not Feature" once again the seriousness was broken by the demi-Saiyan which even caused Esencia to sweat drop bu the situation became dull once again.

"So...you destroyed our son...?" Goku asked, now with rage and the lookout started to tremble even though Goku was still on his base form, his eyes were down cast and his teeth clenched.

But the answer caught everyone off guard "No..."

"...I maybe the Prime Deity of this universe but I don't possess the power to erase anyone from reality...this was the same thing that happened when the Kais fought the Legendary Super Saiyan... He was pushed into a small inter dimensional rip that was caused by his unstable power...however... He still survived...even though it was an alternate reality... I am sorry... But I have to leave." Esencia didn't wait anymore nor did she let anyone ask her as she vanished without a trace...

The occupants looked at one person in general; the Supreme Kai.

Meanwhile on a parallel Earth...

"I don't understand Bruce... You trust him? How can you simply tell he didn't do it?" A strong female voice questioned the hero of Gotham city; Batman.

"Because he doesn't have that many resources to make a blast of that radius... And no matter how many crimes he did in his life, including day before yesterday, we shouldn't let the real culprit escape. " Batman's gravelly voice pierced the woman's ear.

"There's no use in in arguing with Bats, Diana! B**ecause he's Batman!"** Flash tried to make Batman voice but failed miserably as he started laughing.

"No...Batman is correct." The Amazon turned to see Power Girl walking towards the three. Internally, Batman was relieved that someone believed him but didn't show anything outside as usual.

"I checked the area. There were no forms of radiations or harmful chemicals...if not no chemicals at all...it was as if a part of supernova hit the place...the energy radiating was pure. And no government had found a bomb like that and I highly suspect the Joker to be one with high intellectual skills in the field of inventions..." Power Girl finished by crossing her arms over her chest.

Diana and Flash took in the information..at least Diana did...Flash was partially staring at Power Girl with hearts in his eyes.

Diana quickly accepted the facts and added "Besides, no matter how the United States keep secrets from us, they will never keep silent if the case is very serious... Like the your clone." She finished looking at Super Girl, who in return nodded in agreement.

"They are correct. This explosion was launched from the sky." The Martian broke in to the discussion.

"What?" Diana, Flash and Super Girl were surprised while Batman remained silent.

"That's impossible. We would have known that already through our satellites." Wonder Woman stated with confused look

"It is true though. That's why I know Joker didn't do this." Batman made his point before turning to J'onn J'onzz

"Did you find something?"

J'onn J'onzz gave a curt nod "This happened somewhere sixty thousand feet above the continent. Only our sensors were able to detect this...the report states that there were apparently two high speed objects were moving around until this happened..." The Martian showed the slim screen he was holding to Batman and the others.

They stared at it for a while trying to figure what it was. One thing they found was, it was a white screen.

"Uhh...the camera white out?" Flash said comically, not understanding.

"Some of this, is what killed half Metropolis." J'onn told them before zooming it out to get the full image which made Flash's jaw drop and the females to gasp. But Batman listened intently.

The image was of a giant pure white ball. From the energy sensors, it showed about a ten meter radius. But what caught their attention was the golden yellow and pink blurs on either side with the pink on the lower side with the ball being pushed to him by the golden.

Then the Martian slid to another picture, this one completely enveloping the pink blur and getting concentrated on it. And again J'onn slid to another page. This one had no pink blur but a small part of the white light went down like a small ray and the golden yellow blur just stood there.

"But why didn't anyone see that white light?" Kara pointed out.

"Maybe they thought it was the son?" Flash joked which earned glares from the women.

"Stop your jokes Flash! Man peop-" Diana was interjected by Batman

"He's right. When appeared to science, out of hundred humans, eighty of them avoid sun in the afternoon but even then the twenty that will look only sees the sun because the ball was aligned right in front of it. So it just was something they couldn't have known.."

"When's Clark coming back?" Batman asked abruptly

"Why? I am sure we can handle this." Flash asked as he started to flex his muscles.

Diana sighed "It isn't because we can't handle but we should always be prepared."

"Wait! Is that yellow energy?" The new voice belonged to Hal Jordan or the Green Lantern.

When he got an affirmative nod from the Martian "Then I think we need reinforcements fro Oa."

J'onn J'onzz "I have already alerted all over the world. Leaguers and allies will help us find this thing. Also I have warned the law enforcements to take anyone suspicious into custody, at the moment that's the best we can do. " J'onn J'onzz briefed the others.

"John. Please cancel the trial since we don't have the culprit." Diana's request was answered by a nod.

"I will be leaving to Themyscira three days later to warn my people. Kara? Would you like to come?" Diana offered to which Kara nodded. After that everyone except Batman and Martian Manhunter retired for the night.

"John. Did you look for what I asked for?" Batman asked getting down to businesses.

"I cannot confirm it...since the machine is just introduced. I suggest we confirm it with Superman." The green Martian sugested but handed over a few documents to the black crusader.

But I am positive. This is something from another universe. Just like Supergirl who's ship entered a dimensional rip and ended here."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's the end of this chapter. I know it was boring. I also hate long conversations but you guys wanted explanations!


	3. Chapter 3

Did I say Buu died?

If anyone forgot about Gohan's base appearance in this form than to remind them. It is Mystic Gohan.

And Smallville is closer to the eastern sea...about 30 mile or so.

One more thing. If you have doubts about how this fic roll. Then ask me through PM

And about how much and what Gohan studied in the seven years he was left behind in training. He was only given Physics, Chemistry, Maths, Computer by Chi-Chi and these include advanced chemistry, advanced maths, advanced physics and advanced computer with the addition of aeronautical engineering, capsulation and the practicals. Theses were done by Bulma and many more science subjects. Except Biology! So Gohan lacks the knowledge of birds and bees.

I know its a bit stupid in the end but it is necessary and Gohan will probably get lucky...Unknowingly to him though ;)

Chapter 3: Helping hand and a place to stay.

'Where is everyone?" Gohan thought out loud as he sailed through the sky over the ocean. As the question that left the demi-saiyan's mouth, no familiar ki can be detected and he felt as if he was not on Earth anymore...at the same time it felt like Earth too. The ki of ordinary people was the only thing that gave him some relief. But when he tried to teleport...nothing happened.

But then again, some ki's were out of normal. They were incredibly high and might give a run for his money. 'At least they are just a handful...' And then there was another major difference; the number of human kis were very high and there seem to be very few uninhabited islands...no. There were only a few small islands and a few large islands situated on the top, bottom and middle.

'The whole geogeographical structure is wrong...'

Then there was the problem...or condition of his body. His Saiyan transformation, which surprised him since he like everyone else thought; the powers Old Kai unlocked was his limit. But when he transformed into his Super Saiyan state he felt an incredible urge at first. Annihilation. It was momentary though.

Then there was the other thing that was bugging him. "Why am I not getting tired?" The question came popping up every three or for hours he was flying. Not that flying had ever tire him before but what he did before was making him worried. The fight with Kid Buu. Although he made the battle end as quickly as possible unlike the time when his emotions got the better of him to make Cell suffer...which in turn killed his father.

The difference was not the feeling, it was the power. When he was turned into Super Saiyan 2 and Mystic Gohan, recently, he felt the ultimate power but he could also coordinate a limit to it. The power was always limited.

'But now I feel invincible... Why?' The thought was making his stomach twist at the same time...it felt right. And it scared him. The Super Saiyan 3 state was like second nature, it doesn't drain power nor does it tear his body...at least not yet.

'Maybe I should transform again...but where...ah! Bingo!' Gohan's sight fell over a medium sized island with about a kilometre or so in radius. And not to mention that the island was literally crawling with life in its thick green lush.

Upon hearing a growl from his stomach "Maybe after I get a quick bite..."

Gohan landed carefully in the inner forest of the island, not wanting to scare the animals off since he didn't feel like chasing...even though it won't be a chase at all...still the young was feeling too lazy to do any sort of work.

15 birds, 28 rabbits, a pile of berries and half an hour later...

"Ah..that hit the spot!" Gohan exclaimed happily while patting his still flat stomach.

Gohan stood up and fired a small ki blast on the pile of bones and inedible portions of the rabbit, the pile immediately turned to dust. Then he flew towards the beach and gently landed on the golden sand.

Gohan took off his GI top and dropped it on a pile of palm leaves he plucked to use as a makeshift mattress. Now clad in his dark blue undershirt and gi pants Gohan clenched his fists on either side of the hip and started powering up.

Gohan stopped immediately as he felt his body switch. "That's strange... I haven't even started to power up..." But when looked at his hands, he found out what that switching feeling was that he felt.

His hands were bulkier, the skin gave off a golden glow and when he reached out above and touched his hair, he was once again surprised. The normal vertical spikes he had in his base form and in the first two ascension were not there instead, spiky golden hair reached downwards.

"What...but...this is weird..was this how dad felt when he transformed?" Gohan asked himself while curling and uncurling his fists.

"No...he was unable to control it. The earth shook when he transformed..so that means this form is weaker? Well only one way to find out..." The idea made him grin.

With a mighty leap Gohan flew at speeds he never knew would be possible. There were a few rocky islands huddled close to each other. He stopped a little away from them and raised his right arm and opened his fist completely.

"HA!" The shout was accompanied by a small ki blast which immediately destroyed the islands but the blast didn't stop there..as the large portion of sea water was evaporated to the extend of seeing the seabed.

Gohan was slightly surprised...but was a little confused if the blast was just the same type as he has never used it on the sea to determine the result. At the same time he knew there was a dramatic increase in power 'But how much...'

He brought his fist in front of it and flexed. The power was still there 'This feeling... Its like...perfection? Nah ..just maybe the..' Whatever Gohan was thinking was cut short as a gruff voice came

_**"The desire to achieve perfection has been fought and spoken of for Millennium of years"**_ Gohan whipped his head side to side searching where the voice came from. But found nothing. 'Ahh...maybe its those fortune cookies...' But the conclusion was ruined as the voice came back again.

_**"Races of different orgin and entities of countless dimensions have driven themselves to great lengths to claim such a title;"**_

"Who are you! Show yourself!" Gohan was slightly nervous. Either it was a spirit or someone who can suppress his ki perfectly.

_**"...the overall strength to put others down, to rise up above all, conquer the weaker and rule the world, even that very reality that exists."**_

Gohan's aura flared as he tried to locate the voice of the potential threat.

**"Stand at ease, for I am not a threat to you." **The voice reassured. It was strange, royalty mixed with grumpiness. Just like Vegeta and hearing it was kind of awkward.

"Then show yourself!" Gohan shouted.

**"I would be delighted to brat. But the time is not right." **The voice was in a similar fashion to Vegeta's except for the sound and literature skills used but he was glad it was a person than a spirit.

"Who are you?" Gohan now stood erect above the water somewhat at ease...if you don't count talking to a formless being.

**"You will find that when we meet face to face. Till then explore your new strength and accept it for it is created by you alone. Gohan. I bid farewell."**

"Well talk about being rude..." Gohan muttered with a sigh but was jolted to full alertness

**"I was not rude you idiot! Uh.I mean..uh Gohan." **The voice was very annoyed before it became composed

"Gee talk about anger management..." Gohan stated but no reply came back. Either the voice ignored him or was gone.

Gohan shrugged before powering down and thought about what the voice said "Perfection? But I never thought about that...and the cockiness I gained from transforming isn't present either...so...that rules it out for later. Then..."

_"Races of different orgin and entities of countless dimensions have driven themselves to great lengths to claim such a title;" _ Gohan tried imitating the voice but failed as he broke out in fits of giggling.

"Wait...races? It might be referring to species...entities... Might be like the Kais... Then he said something about dimensions...hmmm maybe something like the Otherworld or the Time chamber? Then he said... Wait! Dimensions?" Gohan put some thought into it.

Then sudden memory came over

_"Those aren't dimensions...well at least not completely Gohan." Bulma spoke to her 'sidekick' as she has put it. _

_It was one in the morning and the fourteen year old teen and scientist had been brainstorming in the lab not from the past day but for the past two months only leaving for food and Bulma wanting to make sure her husband and son didn't rip the house apart._

_They were on the verge of creating a replica for the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but was walking on the line of Science and Supernatural forces._

_"What do you mean Bulma?" Gohan, no matter how much of a prodigy he was...will never be able to figure out what's popping up on that crazy head of Bulma Briefs_

_Bulma sighed "Okay Gohan... I suppose you didn't understand what happened to the bacteria when it was hit by this laser?" All Bulma got was a confused look from the Saiyan which caused her to feel guilty for pushing a child too much._

_'You incinerated them?" Gohan suggested nervously, unfortunately, at the time when Bulma was explaining the theory, he was involved in doing some equations the new equipment that he just "Uh ha ed" the whole thing. Boy, now he was regretting it more than what happened to his father._

_After all lying to a woman is worse than telling the 'horrid'truth. Especially if the subject was science and the woman was Bulma._

_"Uh...Bulma... Don't feel bad...I kind of...was...uh...not listening?" Gohan was sweating bullets but all that was for nothing in the end because Bulma softly giggled._

_"Guess some things are hereditary..." She teased him which caused Gohan to sigh in relief._

_"Now the thing that you referred for incinerating the bacteria. It didn't actually incinerate the organism, it teleported it." Any average intellectual skills would laugh at this. Scratch that, even the top scientific minds that are close to Bulma's ( close =million years) would laugh at her, given the absence of the Saiyan Prince. _

_But Gohan wasn't any of those. And he trusted his friend on the matters of Science; no matter how crazy the idea seem to be. So he listened closely._

_"Like the Instant Transmission?" Gohan suggested as Bulma tried to find a reasonable explanation._

_Bulma smiled at the teen and nodded as she now knew he was interested and wanted to know more. _

_"Yes. Similar to that... But has so many different prospects. But before we get to that part I will explain what this has to do with our research and development of an independent Time Chamber._

_When we started the research, our conclusion was that, the Time Chamber was a different dimension. Right?" Gohan nodded his head._

_"Wrong!" Bulma abruptly interjected which startled Gohan like a school kid who spoke a wrong answer but sighed when he saw Bulma in an uncontrollable fit of giggles._

_"You are too cute when you are startled and confused and scared. Awe! Here. Let Bulma make it up!" And she kissed him on the cheeks which gave away for protests from the teenager for being treated as a baby._

_"Anyway, we were wrong about our conclusion." Bulma composed herself and returned to the topic._

_"These are actually pocket dimensions. The universe has billions of them. And this brought me to another theory. What if the one referred as the Otherworld is a different dimension. Then some references from Dende brought me to the table of realms. _

_Different parts of a dimension or what we can call as a reality. And then I put some facts together... It is impossible to return to the past." Bulma was sporting a serious expression as she stared at Gohan who was having a look of uncertainty._

_"Bu..but.. What about Mirai Trunks?"_

_Bulma sighed and smiled softly at Gohan before placing a hand around his shoulder "Honey...he never returned to the past..."_

_"It is what I now call as an Alternate Reality. A whole different Universe! Congruent and different in many ways. Look at these images!" Bulma held out a folder that held a few photo graphs._

_They were photographs that were undoubtedly Earths at different angles "I don't understand..."_

_"Don't you see the difference Gohan? Even an old lady like me can easily observe. "_

_Once again Gohan focused...and found the variation immediately "the Geographic features are all wrong...there are too many spaces between! And so much land on the poles. Bulma what is this?"_

_"Exactly what I was talking about. This the pictures I received from a satellite camera I lost during your Kamehame wave during the battle. At first I thought it was destroyed... But llaterin accordance with my calculations I found that the wave never touched the Satellite even though it would have been damaged due to the output force. But never be vaporized."_

_"So...where did it go?"_

_"It was just a theory then which I also ignored until a year before. You see the images were sent right around the time after your final attack. Which would be impossible as the satellite should have been destroyed and i know what you are thinking too. _

_That the satellite should have blown away and some malfunction in the camera for it to show the image this way?" Gohan nodded dumbly._

_"Yes...I also thought the same thing an year before but the images made me go physco. I reviewed all the files that involve opaque objects around the earth about 200,000,000,000,000 miles and found no match for the satellite... And after long researches... I fially looked for the source of the phenomenon..._

_..the vast Energy vibrated the empty space which was seemingly impossible until then. This vibration caused a rip in this reality. And since this happened consecutively... The transmission was possible." Bulma took a sip of water and let Gohan take in the information._

_After a few minutes Gohan spoke out "So Mirai was actually from another reality...where everything started off a little early?"_

_"Now we are talking.."_

_"And after I created this device I used Vegeta as an energy source..." Bulma winked at Gohan._

_"Although it's not enough to send bigger particles..."_

_End flashback_

"So...that means...I am not... This is another Earth?" Gohan felt dread coming up like bile.

"Oh no..I am lost... "

Fifteen minutes of panicking later...

"I have to find employment... Maybe I can build a similar machine like Bulma's!" Gohan jumped up further into the air. But another thought struck.

"But Bulma said she didn't know how to fix coordinates... Oh I stuck" Gohan sighed accepting his fate

"Wait... Maybe I should research... I might be able to complete the device." Positive thoughts were always a backup.

Making up his mind Gohan stepped forth to his most recent adventure at hand "Now to find a city..." The sun was setting behind Gohan as flew at transonic level for a few seconds and a circular plate of water vapors were formed but quickly shifted the speed higher to supersonic and pierced through the sound barrier and flew towards the closest land with minimum population.

And soon enough he found the area he sensed. He slowed down and looked around to make sure no one was watching and quietly landed infront of the welcome sign on the side of the Road. Good. The language was English and he had been tutored by Bulma.

"Smallville." He read out and started to walk slowly towards the town.

Everything was a litle weird. There were only a few trees around a large section. It was mostly flat land used for agricultural activities and the snake like road made a narrow path for itself.

And when he looked to the side he saw two vehicles crashed to a tree with one intrsecting the other. The vehicle he referred old was because it possessed wheels instead of turbos. But it was not at all old in fact it was a new 2010 Ford Edge (the year is 2010 if you didn't read the first chapter) and Ford Mustang

Gohan continued walk after seeing no one was inside the car continued to walk. But then his super sense of smell kicked in and followed by the sound of breathing. It came from the other side of the car and within a second he was on the other side looking at the unconsious body of an old woman.

Gohan was immediately at her side, kneeling. As he took her body and placed, her back being supported by the tire.

"P..please... H..help." The woman murmured weakly.

"Hold on I will take you to a hospital!' Gohan knew he didn't know the planet... But he had to try.

That's when the woman started again. "No...they took her...help" and the woman was unconscious before Gohan could ask what she meant. But he didn't have to as

"AHHHH" The scream belonged to a woman and when the old lady was about to plead again, Gohan was already gone.

Meanwhile somewhere a little away from the crash site. (Situation warning)

A woman who looked around her twenties with red hair that reached below her shoulder and hazel eyes that were wide wih fear. The reason for the emotion were the three men who were standing in front of her.

Lana Lang had never regretted anything more than discontinuing her martial arts class. It was all perfect (or whatever you call for working as the secretary of Perry White on a day with half of Metropolis desroyed by a bomb... Anyway back to the topic) till half an hour before, she was driving her new car, taking Martha to the city for a check up on request from Super- Clark...it all went well and that's when the three men came in the muscle car and rammed their vehicle.

And now here she was with her shirt and bra ripped off with only her jeans. Her back was against the bark of a tree while she tried to cover up her chest with her arms.

The men were heavily built and had a lusty look in their eyes as they stood there admiring the scared woman before the one in the middle took a step forward with a wide grin

"Now look here bitch. We can make this extremely pleasurable for all of us or we can make this extremely painful for you..." He spoke suggestively as he knelt down and placed a hand over Lana's inner thigh. The answer was a spit on the thugs face.

"You whore!" He delivered a hard slap on her face

"Come on boys, hold her hands. I am going in first. She needs to feel a big rod in her." He said sadistically as he watched the other two caught each of the arms of the struggling girl respectively.

Now her breasts were exposed to the greedy eyes of the evil human. He reached out and grasped one roughly making Lana scream in pain. Followed by the sound of ripping of her pants

"Now how about we..." The man was cut off from behind by a male voice that didn't belong to his friend

"**How about you** leave peacefully?" Gohan steped into the clearing with boiling anger that was on the brink of release.

"Hey! Get that pun-" the leader wasn't able to complete as he was sent crashing into a a tree as the Saiyan delivered a kick to the side of his head. He didn't stop though, as he made a punch to the second guy's stomach, puncturing it.

The third one stumbled back, horror that filled the helpless woman now filled his own as he watched his buddies get manhandled by a not so bulky kid.

"St...st..stay away from me you monster." He then pulled out a revolver and pointed at the Saiyan's direction but Gohan wasn't there.

"Isn't that what she said too when you attacked her?" The voice was dark and the would be rapist felt the warm breath behind his neck. Shaking, the human turned back slowly.

"Please-" he didn't finish as he was lifted of the ground and was held over Gohan's head (like bane holding batman) and with a little pressure was applied in the downward direction by Gohan and the body went limp and unconscious as Gohan dropped it unceremoniously to the ground. He then turned slowly towards the scared, half-naked and awed woman.

Lana backed away slowly for only to curse under her breath as she realized that she was still against the tree and her legs were paralyzed in fear.

Her horror only increased when the lean man started undoing his gi shirt. She closed her eyes. Preparing for her self proclaimed fate. She waited. And waited until she felt the fabric the stranger removed encasing her. But being too scared she screamed again which caused the demi-saiyan to stumble back.

Lana was surprised to see the person standing a little away now. She then looked over herself to see that the stranger covered her front with the gi.

"Why..." Realization dawned on Lana and she tied the gi top into a form of 'daring mini dress' since the gi wasn't that much big and she didn't want to walk around her pink panties.

After a few moments she completed her dress. The gi's collor was just above her nipples which meant it showed too much cleavage and the bottom reached till her upper thighs. But she had to hold it together from the hip because, when she tried to move, the gi would reveal too much.

So Gohan held out his hands and concentrated hard. Lana took a step back as she saw Gohan's held out arms glowing brightly. She held her breath fearing the worst when the light started to fade.

"Here! This might help!"

"Eeep!" Lana jumped back after hearing the strange man abruptly speak...and that too cheerful. Lana observed what was in his hands and was surprised a little to se a black karate belt.

"Are you from the Justice League?" She asked curiously but too the belt and turned her back towards Gohan and started to tie the belt around her hip.

"The what ?" Gohan asked confusedly at what the woman said.

"You don't know the Justice League? Yeah right. Cl-Superman probably sent you to help me. Well you can go tell him I don't care!" Lana yelled and stormed off leaving a scared Gohan who immediately recovered after the woman disappeared in the direction away from the car.

"Hey! Wait up! You are going in the wrong direction!" But she was already out of ear shot for a human. Quickly finding the ki, he teleported right in front of her which caused her to crash into him and fall on her butt.

"Sorry! But you are going in the wrong direction." Gohan mumbled. No matter how much of a Saiyan he was...he still feared angry women... And frying pans.

"Why do you care? Oh I know you want to make Superman happy! You might get patted by Superman! You might get a promotion..." Gohan was slowly getting ticked. It wasn't right. He saved her. Gave her his top. And now she was taking out her frustration on him. Not to mention his feeling of insecurity after being away from his home...or universe for the matter.

"What are you talking about! I don't know any Superman! I don't know a Justice League! And I am certainly not a sidekick!" Gohan snapped. Lana stumbled backwards.

"Then why did you help me if you are not a superhero?" Lana asked softly.

Gohan sighed softly and looked her in the eyes with a serious yet sad expression "Because I know, one day when I end up in a dangerous situation... Somebody will stand up for me and if you have strength... Protect the ones that need it."

Lana sighed "I am sorry...its just too much...you know..." She gave an apologetic smile for her out burst earlier.

Gohan shrugged at first before giving an innocent smile "I am Son Gohan!" He extended his arm which Lana took and shook.

"Lana Lang. Secretary of Perry White, Daily Planet." At this Gohan had a confused look. Lana just sighed 'ah he doesn't know Superman or Justice League and probably won't know what that is either'.

"Er..its a broadsheet newspaper... " this got a nod of understanding before a thought rushed in.

"Oh no! I fogot about that old lady!" Gohan exclaimed which got Lana confused before Martha's face came to her face.

"Oh no! We have to find her! Is she okay?" Lana didn't get a reply as Gohan suddenly grabbed her hand and the next thing she knew was, she was standing next to Martha..who now stood leaning on the SUV for support and seeing Lana and Gohan appear out of thin air caused her to jump back slightly.

"Lana! Thank goodness! You are alright!" Martha hugged Lana. For a moment Lana just stood there, still dazed from the sudden shift but then sighed 'special powers' she thought as she hugged Martha back.

After making sure that Martha was alright, Lana turned to Gohan who stood there observing.

Martha, upon recognizing Gohan's face smiled warmly "Thank you for saving Lana, young man. I am Martha Kent."

Gohan, a bit embarrassed nodded "I am Son Gohan. Nice to meet you too."

"Martha, we got to get you to the clinic and see if anything is injured." And with out another word she dragged the old woman into the car meanwhile Gohan pushed the other car away which surprised Martha but a quick 'later' from Lana was enough.

"Umm Mr. Son? Would you like to come to Small ville? I suppose you wer heading there?" Lana asked politely and Martha nodded with a smile.

"Uh..I don't-" he was cut off by Martha.

"Nonsense! You get in the back now young man!" Martha ordered which got Gohan into the car quickly.

As they drove Gohan knew Lana and Martha are going to ask him about the things he did soon. So he just went through their mind and found shocking things, things such as knowing the identity one of this worlds greatest hero and Martha being his foster mother and Lana being his...friend? And as expected they asked and Gohan told the truth and they believed him.

Two hours later, Gohan sat in next to the Sheriff, waiting for Martha and Lana who were both being examined. Before she went in Lana said Gohan was her friend from Metropolis and they were returning from shoppers. And when asked for his papers, Lana said they were robed and she would have been raped if not for Gohan being there.

The Sheriff being her uncle immediately accepted Gohan as a hero and wanted to give him a party in Small ville in honor of his bravery. But Gohan declined it and the Sheriff. But the Sheriff told him he won't be able to do any jobs unless he had any papers or he would have to wait for his 'never existed in the first place' papers.

So the Sheriff wanting to show his gratitude agreed with Lana to make fake one. Gohan was baffled by all this. He couldn't believe how much these people trusted a stranger, no matter how innocent he is, blindly. But Gohan didn't complain.

"You know son, we could use a man like you in the force. How old are you again?" The sheriff broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"Eighteen, sir." He added the one day spent in the Time Chamber too.

"How did you befriend lil Lana?" The Sheriff was digging and Gohan knew that.

'I have to move the pieces carefully' "I worked as a part time photographer for the Daily Planet. And one day I helped Lana with some papers and...here we are..." He was mentally sweating bullets inside.

"What about family?"

Seeing no harm in telling just the family and surrounding "Well we used yo live near the mountains. Just me, dad, my little brother and mom. We were a happy family...until my uncle came... He wanted dad to join his gang. My dad refused and my uncle kidnapped me after he killed my mom and little brother..and my father and his friend came and fought him...and in the end my dad and uncle died with the gang bose when a grenade exploded..." Gohan mixed up his past and future to make the perfect story.

"I'm really sorry for your family kid. Say, why did they want your father to join anyway?" The sheriff's face changed to suspiciousness.

"My dad wa a martial artist and he had some pretty powerful friends who even I don't know."

The officer left the subject and came back to the previous one.

"You would have been able to apply for a deputy sheriff but since those bastards robbed you...you won't be able to but if you would like you could help us here and there to run some errands and other stuff unofficially until I can ge some papers for you. By the way are you educated?"

Gohan nodded "I was home schooled and then studied in highschool for a week or so. But I am pretty well in Physics, chemistry, math and computer... Although geography and history along with most social subjects were ignored..."

"Well that's alright. But you need to know how to drive and the names of places. I don't think there is a uniform fit for you right now...but we will get on it. Till then, you can use some of my sons clothing if you would like not that your cloths are bad but...its a bi weird and might grab so much attention..."

"No need to bother Joshua, John. I am sure he is as big as Clark... And he usually don't come frequently. So I am sure he won't mind." Martha walked out with Lana.

"Say Martha, shouldn't we inform Clark about this."

"No need for that John. I don't want him to worry over this now, he already got that press job. I am sure Lana would inform him at office. Won't you dear?" Lana nodded glumly. (Hey. Why should somesomeone always need to find this?)

"Oh and Gohan. You can stay with me if you want." Martha offered

"I don't know Mrs. Kent. You don't have to..."

"Its settled then!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxx Xxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it!

And please! This is my fanfiction! I will decide who will be who. Who will be stronger. Who will appear. Who will not appear . etc!

So the guests either have to use account or pm me to ask the questions.

The power levels are simply useless in the anime

And if you guys think Martha and Lana now know who destroyed half of metropolis then you are dead wrong.

Cus even Gohan doesn't know that! And he didn't see the escaped strand of the spirit bomb.

**And if you want to know which universe this is try reading JLA/Avengers. This will have a plot similar to that with both marvel and DC but in addition to that there will be the dragon ball z universe too.**

**Any doubts or questions about this ask me! Not each other and please use an account instead of guest so that I can email it to you than waiting for the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**Important!**

**I am changing the flow, the legendary super Saiyan has been pushed back a little. First Gohan has to settle down.**

Maybe Gohan didn't do anything for seven years and on one day become strong through other means. But that does not make Gohan a cheater and it is definitely not unfair for the ones that trained all those years.

The explanation from my perspective is that he was more into being a scholar than a world savior. Cheating means you try to get something that you don't deserve. And Gohan would definitely have asked for someone else to be subjected to the ritual if not for the lives of his friends and family being in danger.

And it is a harem...possibly.

Oh and one more thing... If you have a doubt PLEASE ASK ME! DON'T DISCUSS IT AMONG YOURSELVES! AND WHY ARE YOU BRINGING UP THINGS THAT DESTROYS THE CONCEPT OF THIS BEING A FICTION!

And another thing. I won't be updating the story for a few weeks. I am going to Kashmir.

Chapter 4: Life in another reality

"Thanks Mrs. Kent!" Gohan bowed politely after he ate his breakfast... Or everything that was edible in the house. Martha was baffled at the boys appetite although didn't remark on it. She didn't know if she will be able to feed the Saiyan everyday .

Gohan was sitting on the table in Clark's old clothes which consisted of a gray half sleeved T-shirt and blue worn out jeans. Due to his recent transformation; both due to the Kai and his own power's, he grew an inch or two in height, now completely winning against his fathers 5'9 which he could only beat by an inch before. And although Clark's shirt still were a little loose, everyone and anyone could make out the stone cut and well sculptured torso that the previous owner lacked.

Her thoughts were cut off as Gohan spoke "I know Mrs. Kent that I might have finished your food storage with my appetite but I will pay you back anyway I can."

Martha smiled at the young boy for being a helpful one. "Oh don't mind that. But say, does the people where you come from have this much food...oh I am sorry, maybe its because you didn't have anything last night."

Gohan smiled sheepishly "No Mrs. Kent, its just runs for some of us. In fact only five of us have this kind of appetite. Me included."

"So it runs in the family?" Martha joked as she lead Gohan to the kitchen to put the dishes away.

"Actually Mrs. Kent, it kind of runs in our race." Gohan answered the joke.

And so the next half an hour was spent doing the dishes and Gohan narrating the story of Saiyans and how his father was sent to purge the Earth in his universe and the rest of his space adventures that he ignored the previous night. Martha took it all calmly, only gasping at the places where his friends died and hugging him warmly for his loss of his father to cell and his entire family to this.

"But it would have been better if the farm was still intact." Martha sighed causing Gohan to perk his head up.

"You have a farm?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Of course dear! Didn't you see it yesterday night?" Martha was answered by a shake.

"Well its right next to the house." Gohan walked over to the window and saw land, but it wasn't in peak condition to be called as a farm.

"Is this where your income is Mrs. Kent?" Gohan asked confused.

"Not much, just some. My son helps the majority in keeping the house on its toes. Its just, no one wanted to involve with the farm...not even me. And besides, labor or machine force is higher than I or my son could afford." Martha finished as she filled some water into a glass from the sink and sipped.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Kent, I can help you with the farm..." Gohan's suggestion caused the old woman to quirk an eyebrow in surprise.

She smiled nonetheless "But do you know farming, dear?"

She was replied by a shake "Then how are you going to accomplish this?" She asked curiously.

"If you can enroll me on a library, not only can I learn about this world, I could also make a small living, no offense Mrs. Kent, but my morals won't let me a dependent." Gohan's eyes were stern on the prospect.

"Sure dear. But you know me and Lana will be here for you no matter what." Gohan nodded with a smile, but before he could say anything else the door burst open revealing a frantic Lana Lang.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm going to be sooo late!" She screamed her way in which caused the old woman to shake her head and the young Saiyan to cover his ears.

But just like she screamed, she stopped immediately after seeing and remembering Martha wasn't the only one here but also her savior. She cleared her throat embarrassedly which was evident on her face as it was beet red.

Martha smiled warmly "Good morning Lana. Overslept?" To which the dark haired beauty shrugged and replied a weak 'morning'.

"Lana, why don't you take the day off. I am sure your boss will understand." Martha offered to which Lana shook her head.

"I don't want to make a fuss about it. But I guess I won't make it today..." Lana sighed but smiled brightly at Gohan "Hi Gohan!"

Gohan returned the pleasantry with a smile "Morning . By the way when does your work start?" Gohan asked politely

"Ten. Anyway, heres your shirt." She handed over the Orange gi that was in her hand which Gohan took and inspected.

"Thanks for washing it!" Gohan thanked cheerfully at which Lana got a red tint on her cheeks before nodding her head rapidly.

"In that case Lana, why don't you take Gohan to the library. You know, the one near your old highschool?" Martha suggested to which Lana raised an eyebrow before looking towards Gohan.

"You see, Gohan, I was planning on taking you along with me to Metropolis and show you around. Besides, its a necessity too since Uncle told the people at the government office that you were from the bombed part of Metropolis." Lana said

"What about a birth certificate?" Gohan asked, wanting to make it as good as possible.

"You are the Son of Goku Son and Chi-Chi Son, who were descendants of early settlers and was born on 1980 and 81 respectively, you were also born in the same hospital. Economically poor, so home schooled. On the day of the bomb blast, you were with me." Gohan was stunned at the twisted idea of Lana but was curious.

"What happened to the city?" Gohan asked with a serious tune.

"You see Gohan, there's are a lot of Super Villains in this universe. One of the worst...a

psychopath with a warped, sadistic sense of humor and the top criminal mastermind...he is a human... But what he does are...inhumane... His name is Joker..." Lana continued to fill Gohan with what he didn't read from her thoughts.

Green rings? Lasso of truth? Super speed?Justice League? No kill policy? Light? Darkseid? Black what? Gohan was enchanted by all the words that came from the rosy lips of Lana as she explained how things work.

"Wow..." Was all Gohan managed. Everything was believable for the young Saiyan whereas were it any other, they would have laughed outright.

"But, in the morning news the Justice League announced that Joker wasn't the one...the bomb was not out of any chemicals...but lot of people died anyway..." Lang finished with a sad sigh.

Feeling a bit suffocated by the sadness and tension in the air "Now, why don't you take Gohan to Metropolis. I am sure he could use some new threads also the library there has more information." Martha suggested.

That seemed to break the tension as Lana stood up abruptly with a huge smile "Yes! We are going shopping! Its on me! Come on! Change into something fast! Go go go!"

At the antics of Lana, Martha watched amusedly as the young woman pushed the demi-saiyan around 'And I thought the US army bossed.'

Fifteen minutes later... In Smallville?

"Oh come on!" Lana kicked her vehicle's tire in frustration. Due to all the 'excitement' from the fast hours of her life, including yesterday evening, Lana forgot about her vehicle's, now busted engine oil container.

"Hey! Maybe I can take you to the place!" Gohan offered, which earned a confused look on Lana's face. She clearly forgot...or didn't register Gohan's special abilities yesterday.

Watching the scene, Gohan rubbed his chin thoughtfully "You know Lana, I can take you if you want?"

"And how are you going to accomplish that?" After voicing the challenge, Lana slowly backed away as a not so innocent grin came over Gohan's face as he stared to stalk towards the cornered girl.

"Gohan... Stop! You are freaking me outttttt!" She yelled out as Gohan pounced on her. She closed her eyes, preparing for impact with the garage floor... She waited and waited and... "What...?" Lana felt wind blowing in high velocity against her body.

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that came to her vision was the white button up shirt that belonged to Clark. Then she looked to the side and saw white mist...clouds. She looked a bit more and found the clouds moving by her. She was flying 'Clark is here? Did he save me?'

But then she remembered 'Clark wasn't the one that wore the shirt this morning... Unless, he ripped it off of-' "GOHAN!" She shouted out in part surprise, part horror, part relief and part confusion.

"GOHAN! WHAT THEAAHHHHHHH!" she couldn't complete as the said Saiyan made a vertical fall.

"Hahaha whoo hooo hoop!" Gohan was enjoying himself at the feel of the wind against his being. Although Lana was screaming as if she was in a rollercoaster that was going at sonic speed...she was only traveling at somewhere around 70miles.

Gohan finally slowed down braking into fits of uncomfortable laughter. "You pig! What were you thinking?" Lana yelled out. "And how are you flying! Are you an alien?" She questioned curiously while getting her lungs filled again.

"What do you mean? Anyone can fly." Gohan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole universe... Sort of...

"Well humans don't fly in this reality! Nor are they strong as you are!" Lana exclaimed

"Well...why don't we take a slow cruise so that you can explain?" Lana seemed to like the idea and held on to Gohan a little tighter "I would like that..."

And so Gohan increased the altitude a little bit and decreased the speed. "Oh and Lana. Where is Metropolis exactly?"

"Gee... All this time I thought you knew...sigh...it's to the north." And with that she started to explain a bit about Superman... Only the details from the newspaper as Gohan wasn't yet on her most trusted friends.

"So... You mean to tell me that...people who can walk on a surface that has ten times more than Earths...they can fly?" Gohan asked dumb founded to which Lan gave a know it all nod.

"That's... Stupid! Absolute blunder! If that was the case I would have flew when I was five! And now I can walk against a thousand times stronger gravitational force than that of the earth!" Gohan said disbelievingly to which Lana stared in shock.

"You can walk thousand times...?" Gohan sighed and answered "It should be around somewhere there. A few others that reached that level were a little weaker than me when I... Came here."

Lana seeing the sorrow quickly changed topics "So I can be as strong as you? And fly?" She asked with the biggest puppy eyes... Which didn't have any desired effect but the result was positive.

"Sure... If you are determined that is... Then I will train you... But achieving my kind of strength is impossible... Your human body will rupture..." Gohan explained slowly

Only seeing the tip of the iceberg, Lana jumped "Then why not yours? Are you not human?" But the look Gohan gave her shocked her.

"Y..y..you are not human, are you?" Gohan shook his head. "Then?"

"I am half human...but I am also half Saiyan...and I am proud of it."

"Saiyan?"

"Its a warrior race...and had a similar fate as that of Krypton... But.." And so he explained what he said to Martha.

"Oh... But Martha was right. We really don't care about your heritage. We will always be there for you." She softly reassured and smiled Gohan who returned it.

The next few minutes were spent in the form of a friendly silence, only speaking out occasionally when one of them sees anything iteresting or questions about either wworld. But that was turned to shock at the sight of Metropolis... Or the half that got scorched.

"Oh my god...I didn't... I never expected it to be this much." Lana covered her mouth at the sight of the giant crater which used to be the other half of Metropolis. But now it was like an accurate bowl which was painted dark gray.

"They didn't even get a chance to scream. Everything was burned to crisp...and there were many children's institutions too. Now...all that remain is nothing... How could someone do this?" Lana glanced at Gohan who gave a sympathetic smile... Ironic.

Suddenly upon realizing that they were flying in low altitude, Gohan flew up rapidly. "Gohan wait! You might get noticed by the Justice League!"

"So? They are the good guys...right?" Gohan asked confused.

"Yes! Of course they are! Its just they will need a little encouragement to...you know..." Lana thought frantically to not make Gohan uncomfortable but the latter just sighed.

After seeing Lana failing in finding the right words, Gohan suggested "To believe me?"

"Yes! They won't really believe you if you fly around carrying people." Just as these words left Lana's mouth, the scenery changed from the bright blue sky to a dark alley and she found her body being held by Gohan in bridal style.

"What...how did?" Gohan slowly placed Lana on her shaky legs before shrugging "Teleportation... I guess?" He answered lamely.

At the indigenous look, Gohan stumbled back. "What! Its something I found it recently too!" Gohan exclaimed fearfully at the scorned woman. HFIL hath no fury like a woman scorned after all...

Lana sighed tiredly before grabbing the still scared Saiyan and walked out of the alley and into the crowd. Gohan, who didnt want to endanger himself, didn't resist the annoyed woman.

As they walked through the sidewalk, both couldn't help but feel pressured at the tension that was emitting from the crowds. It was more easy for Lana to keep the tension at bay. But for Gohan, the emotions that consisted of panic, remorse, fear and anger was hitting full force 'Sometimes I wish I didn't have super human senses.' Every twitch, every sigh even the murmured sobs were felt and heard or seen in high definition for the poor Saiyan.

They walked into the mall, Gohan being one that never got to see things like these were in awe even though the situation around them was tensed.

The first store they got in was...or Gohan was dragged in was for clothes. And after grabbing a'few' much to Gohan's dismay for wasting so much money on him. Then they stormed into the footwear section and Gohan made sure they only bought a pair of slippers and a pair of black boots that matched the ones that he had.

The only place where Lana didn't have to force Gohan was in the food court. And boy she was horror stricken and a little green. Sadly Martha's food didn't quite hit the spot for Gohan. And Lana...and the few people next and around were baffled at the sight of the Saiyan consuming the food that could feed ten over weights.

"Do you always eat this much?" Lana lazily asked to which she got a slurping yes.

After they finished with the food, they walked out of the mall, but when they looked out they couldn't help but notice people moving in one direction, not only that, the panic and fear was evident in their movements. Lana saw a man in uniform standing on the sidewalk...actually many people in uniform were instructing people to follow. "Come on Gohan let's ask the officer where the people are going." Gohan swiftly followed.

"Good morning officer. Can you tell me where all these people are going?" Lana asked politely.

The officer in return was surprised by the question but didn't bother to express it "Ma'am the city is going AWOL. Ya better get moving with the crowd. The Army and Special Frontier troops are arriving soon. There are chances that this part of the city might be taken out too. And criminals are breaking out. Its chaos! You and ya b'yfriend better start moving. Hey! Move out!" He continued his job.

Lana ignored the part where the officer mentioned them as couples. "I can't believe this..."

Gohan looked around as they made their way through. "What about the Justice League? I mean aren't they supposed to help?"

Lana also semed a bit curious about the whole missing in action thing. After all, the League always came...'not to mention Clark...when will he comeback anyway?' Lana thought annoyed.

"I don't know Gohan...they are supposed to help people in situations like these..." Lana lazed off.

"Well...I don't know about the Justice League... But if someone doesn't stop her..she's gonna jump!" Gohan pointed out shocked.

"Gohan what are you talking abo... Oh my god! What the hell is she doing?" Lana yelled out at the sight of her once rival in love, Lois Lane standing on top of the Daily Planet. A normal human won't be able to recognize anyone from this height. But Lana knew this was Lois's normal way of calling Superman, so she calmed down.

So to ease her friend she turned towards him only to see that he was "Its okay Gohan, Super...Gohan? Gohan?" She twirled around looking for Gohan. Little did she knew that Gohan...

Kent resident, Smallville.

Martha after sending Lana and Gohan, did the laundries and was now hanging the clothes. Out of the blue, she screamed out as she saw Gohan appearing out of thin air.

"Sorry Mrs. Kent! I gotta go!" Gohan vanished again and appeared again in a fraction of a second but now in the clothes he came to this universe. But still tying the belt and had one wristband held between his teeh.

"Seehmmlatmmm" Gohan said something that didn't even ring a single bell inside Martha but she didn't even get the chance to ask what Gohan said as the said Saiyan had already vanished... Literally.

Martha sighed before shaking her head. "Teenagers.."

At the Watchtower, everything was a mess. Superman returned from saving Tokyo alright. But he was brought in by Diana.

"I can't believe you Kal! You just had to go and get some kryptonite in your system didn't you?" Power Girl sighed frustrated.

"Come on Karen. Think on the bright side. We are stuck here, we don't know anything about the enemy except the fact that he is a golden bulb. That too, we don't have a name or race... So yeah. Its pretty frustrating!" The witty speedster yelled.

"You won't get anywhere with just speed Flash. We don't know what we are up against." Batman walked into the room.

"Hows Kal?" Power Girl jumpedout of her seat and asked Batman.

"He's recovering well. The Kryptonite particles are removed but he will need some rest before he gets down to business."

Karen sighed in relief. "At lest he will get well soon." Diana along with Hawkgirl and Hal walked in.

"Umm guys...isn't that Superman's girlfriend?"

"Flash, we don't have-oh my god! What the hell is she doing!" Power Girl was stnned at the stunt that her cousin's 'friend' was pulling.

Flash suddenly relaxed "ah chill out. She's just doing that to gain Superman's attention..." For a moment he was confused at the glares given by his team before he face palmed "and apparently, she doesn't know that the big guy is out..."

"John. Inform the Teen Titans!" Even though the Martian wasn't in the room, he heard Batman's command.

Not wanting to sit back anymore Karen moved out followed by Diana and Flash. Hawkgirl, Batman and Hal stayed behind

Back in Metropolis, people started to see the woman on top of the building ready to jump.

"Hey! What the hell is she doing?" A random guy asked

"Ahhhhhhh!" The answer was a scream and a body falling.

Mothers held a hand over the children's eyes while some of the adults also closed their eyes. Everyone was expecting the body to land on the pavement and be juiced like a tomatoe.

But when Lois completed three forth of the journey, a golden streak of light whisked her away and on the next second the onlookers heard the sound of two bodies colliding with each other.

"Kar-Power Girl!"

"Supergirl!" Both were uninjured, but that wasn't important. On a usual rescue, they wouldn't have collided but today they saw something odd, especially Power Girl.

"We have to go after him!" Karen said as she took of after the golden warrior.

With Gohan.

When Gohan reached back, the woman already jumped but that was okay since he caught her. But what he didn't know was why two females were charging at Lois from either side. But that didn't slow him though.

Now in his third transformation...which is his only Super Saiyan form, Gohan flew with his arms draped around the lady who was now squirming

"Hey! Let go of me! Put me down! You are not Superman!" That did it. Gohan with unlocked potential, even though confident, was in better control of his emotions. But on Super Saiyan three, even though he can make rational decision in battle, he fails to do so in other stuff. He just gets ticked.

"What the hell! Of course I am not him, lady! And I don't suppose you know that, that you were only a few feets from shattering like an egg! You know what? I have had enough! First my friends mistake me for my father. And now when I am here you people mistake me or wants to be helped by..by by this Super guy!"

Not wanting to back down. "Oh yeah? Then you shouldn't have done a real mans job!..."

By now Gohan has stopped flying and both sapiens were outright arguing and this did not go unnoticed. People from the tall offices on either side came to their windows to watch the 'on air argument'. The people who were evacuating also stopped on the road bellow and looked up.

"Yeah? Oh so now you are blaming me?"

"Thre's no need to blame as it is your fault for jumping off a building!"

"Oh please pft you people didn't take any action when all this happened!"

A news chopper has now been close to them "In this emergency state of Metropolis, Lois Lane of the Daily Planet have took the initiative of making the Justice League, who were absent for the past two days from the tragic event that took away South Metropolis, to return again. Although we don't know who the new hero is, he is one quite diferent item! And now we are going into their conversation! News live of Daily Planet!"

"What people? I only have two friends and they definitely won't be able to solve this!"

"Not your friends idiot! The Leaguers!"

"Who are you calling idiot, stupid!"

"Go to hell Goldy!"

"Fool!"

"Asshole!"

"Buffoon!"...

Thirty seconds of verbal fight with Lois slightly confused. She had almost delivered everything in the book and the golden guy only used kindergarten swears. And that too with great difficulty.

"Dick head!"

"Uh Clown!"

Lois was confused "Seriously? Try something better eyebrowless moron!"

'Damn it! Whatever Vegeta called dad in front of us were so little! And now I am all out! Wait... Why the hel am I doing this in the first place?'

"What cat got your tongue?"

Gohan was confused "No...I was just thinking..."

Lois face palmed "You have to be kidding me!"

"No. I was thinking!" Gohan replied honestly.

Lois sighed 'He may be a big guy but he doesn't know much... Oh man i hope the chopper didnt hear much..."

"And so Ms. Lane had taken a halt from pummeling the gold hero verbally!"

Yep... The people who were watching the news heard alright...

"Look...just call the League."

"But I am not from any of those!"

"What...?"

"He's right Ms. Lane, he is not."

Lois turned in Gohan's arm to the side to see Power Girl standing with her arms crossed over her chest.

"And we wonder who he is..." Came another female voice from the other side. With her arms on her hip, there stood an annoyed Supergirl.

Gohan didn't look on either side, he sensed them standing a little away. And considering their ki, he knew he won't be able to easily escape and won't be able to teleport because of the reporter.

So letting out a tired sigh "Uh...hi?" He gave a weak smile towards either side.

"Now. We don't want any trouble. And from the looks of it you are not a bad guy. We just want to ask a few questions, so you will have to comply." Power Girl said sternly but not imposing.

"Are they the Justice League?" Gohan asked cautiously to Lois who looked confused for being asked a question like that but nodded.

Gohan brought his hand to Lois's neck and before the woman could do anything, she was limp on his arms which caused both the Kryptonyians to alert. "Don't worry. She's just sleeping...I just used some pressure on her neck." Both of them were suspicious but nodded their head.

Gohan looked down and saw an ambulance parked on the side. He slowly flew down, not wanting to make the tw women pounce on him. The medical guys slightly backed away from the intimidating ne arrival who placed Lois on the bed and flew back into the air towards the two Kryptonyians.

For a few seconds they stood in a circle, observing each other. The sound of the helicopter drew them out of their thoughts as it came closer... And that was all it took for Gohan to disappear.

"What?"

"Where did he go?" Both the Kryptonyians looked around and even scanned with their vision to see if he had hidden but to no avail not even a small trace was present.

"Where is he girls?" The mature voice of the Amazon invaded their ears.

"He escaped." Karen informed.

"Don't worry, Batman said he got a clear shot of his face from the conversation with Ms. Lane. We need to stay more alert just in case he decides to make another appearance. Supergirl, I want you to inform and make sure all the Titans remain immobilized." Diana instructed to the young Kryptonyians

"Why?" Kara asked confused

"We don't know what we are dealing with, according to Batman and Martian Manhunter, the thing that destroyed the other half of the city was not Joker, but a stray ray from a huge blast...so we want to make sure we will have a backup squad." Kara wanted to protest but restrained and took off to meet the Titans

"What about the city?" Power girl enquired while gazing down at the panic struck city...or what is remaining of it at least...

"Flash will take care of it for now, besides, some of the allies of the League is coming to lend us their aid." Diana assured before flying off to the north. Power girl remained there for a moment, thinking about the strange man but sighed and flew off in the other direction.

**Evening at Smallville **

As situation proved unfavourable, Gohan used the high school library(after school)

for information, temporarily. After explaining to Lana and Martha about the situation he was in, a phone call came from Perry White's office, informing about Lana to be present the next day.

Currently, Lana was walking from her uncle's office and towards her house. As she was walking over the sidewalk, she didn't notice the small crack on the pavement until it was too late and she tripped but luckily didn't fall as she balanced herself but the same cannot be said for her purse as it was sprawled its contents all over.

"Grrr" Lana growled in annoyance before kneeling down to pick up her stuff. As she picked the things, she grunted the items name. "Pen, notepad, mobile, lip gloss, strange bean, fifty bucks...wait a minute..." She placed the money on her skirts pocket and rummaged her purse before pulling out the strange green bean.

Lana got up and observed the bean to figure out where it came and pop! A memory came. 'It's from Gohan's shirt! But...why does he want a bean? What could it possibly do? Nah...just a snack during his fight... Maybe I should buy him some beans...' Lana thought out before striding to the market.

Fifteen minutes later, Lana was standing in front of Martha's house holding a bag full of beans. The door opened to a beaming Martha. "Well hello dear! Come in!" Lana walked in and Martha closed the door and led Lana to the kitchen.

"Uh.. Martha? Where's Gohan?"

After placing the kettle on the stove, Martha turned with a smile "Oh, he said he wanted to get something and teleported a few minutes prior. You are welcome to stay for dinner and perhaps help an old woman to prepare dinner?" Martha joked to which Lana giggled

"You are healthy as a horse Martha!" Just as the words left her mouth, a golden light shined next to her and in the next second, the light went off and a grinning Saiyan was revealed and he was holding many small packages which all contained fresh meat.

The two women stared surprised at Gohan "I went hunting?"

After an hour of hard work from the three, a delicious non-veg dinner was prepared and served on the table. Martha sat at the head of the table while Gohan sat on the right and Lana on the left. Gohan watched the two women offering a prayer before starting on the food.

As they ate Lana started a conversation. "Gohan, I brought you some beans, think you might like it?"

"Sure...as long asit's edible." Gohan answered, he although was a mass eater, had high standards of table manners laid by his mother.

"Although I don't think the beans here will look like the giant green ones from your place" Lana added jokingly.

"Green giant...bean...Lana?" Gohan was taken aback and called his friend.

"Mmm?"

"Where did you find a giant green bean?" Gohan asked while trying to calm his racing heart.

"From your shirt. Why?" Lana asked confused

"Is it with you now?" Gohan asked calmly to which Lana nodded cautiously and then was surprised by the grin that came over Gohan.

"Where is it?" Gohan asked excitedly

"Here. What's so special about it?" Lana handed the bean from her pocket to Gohan's extended hand.

"This is a Senzu bean Lana, Mrs. Kent." The demi-saiyan said while holding the mean in front.

Both women stared quizzically at the bean "And?"

"And it is grown at the Kami's lookout, where the plants root is attached to the purest soil and whoever consumes it will recover in..." Gohan explained the qualities of the magical bean and the importance of it being kept a secret. After the dinner, Gohan walked Lana to her house.

Today was in fact a big day for our young hero... And yet more has to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That's it! Please review.

Suggestions might be taken.


End file.
